Drunken Deeds
by yuna82
Summary: Set after PoA, Remus thinks about one night with Sirius.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Sirius/Remus fic. It takes place after the 3rd book but before the terrible ending of the 5th. yes, i'm still not over it! I dont think anyone is :( anyway, there will be some flash back time things in here as well. This is my first time writing HP fanfiction, but i love reading it so i thought i'd give it a go!  
  
It was after midnight. Remus knew he wouldnt be able to sleep again tonight. He had offered Sirius his bed, knowing he'd be up reading all night in the tiny living room filled with dusty old books. Well actually, he hadn't really gotten any reading done. He sat dreaming with out sleeping for most of the night. It was so strange. It had been several weeks since Sirius had come to stay with him and he still didn't completely believe he was here. For so long he'd been alone. For so long he'd had no one to talk to. Not that he didnt love having Sirius here, it's just it took some getting use to.  
  
And ofcourse it brought back all those feelings he had buried deep down inside himself for so long. He didn't want those feelings anymore. They gave him hope, which only lead to disappointment. The feelings were pointless anyway. Sirius didnt think about him like that. He never had. Well, there was once but.............it didn't really count, did it? It had meant nothing to Sirius, and Remus couldn't blame him. Why would Sirius have ever had feelings like that for him anyway? Sirius was beautiful, as much now as he was back then. Just in a different way. Yes he was still thin, but he had an aura about him.... he had charisma, even now. His hair was longer and thinner. He had premature wrinkles around his eyes, as did Remus, but that was to be expected with all he'd been through.   
  
Plus, there was the fact that Sirius had never, well except that once again, shown an interest in males.   
  
Plenty of females however. Remus had always hated to think of how many.   
  
"Remus?"  
  
Looking up from his book he found Sirius leaning in the doorframe holding a half empty bottle of rum.  
  
"Sirius you're drunk!"  
  
Laughter. "ofcourse, I am! It is Saturday night after all!" Sirius drank a gulp. "What the hell are you doin' anyway?"  
  
Sirius walked over to the bed and reached for the book on Remus' lap. He missed the first two times so Remus handed it to him.  
  
"Well we do have an essay to write.........."  
  
"that's not due for another week!!! come on Remussssssss............have a drink, will ya?" Sirius hissed.  
  
Remus sighed, "I'd like to get this done ahead of time since i'll probably have to 'help' you write yours."  
  
"i think you mean write mine. period" Sirius grinned.  
  
"yeah , something like that." Remus said taking the book back before Sirius could spill rum on it.   
  
Sirius moved the books out of the way and sat down infront of Remus.  
  
"It wouldnt kill you to let loooooose..............have a little fun, ya know!"  
  
"hmmmm" REmus leaned back agaisnt his pillow, tucking his hands behind his head.  
  
"I mean, "Sirius said laying down on his stomach besides him " everyone needs to relax once in a while."  
  
"i fear you do it too much!" Remus took the bottle from sirius' hand and tentatively took a sip.  
  
He made a disgusted face and handed it back to Sirius, who laughed loudly, "mmmmmmmm..........it's an aquired taste, straight."  
  
"oh" Remus turned his head and looked about the window, "so........what are you doing here? should you be out with James and Peter?"  
  
"Nah.................well i was........obviously but James took off with Lily..........and I dunno where Peter went."  
  
"oh! so i'm just the third choice,huh?" Remus teased.  
  
"oh shut up! I dont mean it like that!" Sirius said poking Remus in the ribs. Remus laughed and turned on his side, facing Sirius.  
  
"So no girls throwing themselves all over you tonight then?"  
  
"Well naturally yes! but sometimes it's like, been there, done you!"  
  
"Sirius! you're disgusting!"  
  
Sirius let out a barking laugh and sat up slightly, resting on his one arm. "so why aren't you out with a girl? why are you never out with a girl? Saving yourself are you?"  
  
"no"  
  
"no? well what then?"  
  
Remus sighed and turned away "i dont want to talk about this...I should get to my homework."  
  
Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, "come on Remus. What's the matter?"  
  
"nothing! Just..........let me get back to my work!"  
  
"no."Sirius sat up so he was facing Remus, their faces inches apart.   
  
they stared at each other for several seconds. Then Sirius spoke.  
  
"What's the matter? Tell me!"  
  
Remus stared at Sirius. Then his gaze fell to his lips.   
  
"what? why are you staring at my lipsss?" Remus stayed silent, just staring.  
  
"You wanna kisssssss me or ssssomething??"  
  
"yes" Remus whispered. Sirius looked shocked at his admission.  
  
"oh.."  
  
"oh."  
  
"um....well......ok then."  
  
"ok then? what? what do you mean, Sirius?"  
  
"i mean this!" Sirius said kissing Remus roughly. It lasted only for a second or two. But it gave Remus a rush, he was starting to breathe heavily. Sirius stared at him, seeing the reaction.   
  
"sorry, I can do better than that!" Sirius said placing his lips on Remus' softly. Remus didnt know what to do. He'd never kissed anyone before.   
  
"Remus?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"open your damn mouth, would ya?"  
  
Remus complied. What happened next was a bit of a blur. He just felt wet movement in his mouth. Then on his neck, hands groping at his back, moving lower. He barely remembered clothes being removed. There was touching, moaning. He remembered feeling shy and embarrassed and Sirius urging him along. He vaguly remembered Sirius talking to him.  
  
"Ok, well this might hurt...........it does for girls anyway"   
  
He remembered physical pain, pain that didnt go away for a few days. And he remembered emotional pain that never went away, when Sirius pretended it never happened the next day.  
  
Thinking back to it now, Sirius was probably too drunk to remember it much. Maybe he only remember the first part, when they were just talking. Maybe when he woke up in his own bed naked, he had assumed he had brought some random girl back with him that night. Did it matter either way? In one way or another, Sirius had rejected him. That's what mattered.   
  
"G'morning."  
  
Remus turned in his chair to find a scruffy looking Sirius walking into the living room. He smiled and Sirius sat down on a near by chair.  
  
"up all night?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Reading the whole time?" Sirius said stretching.  
  
"Hmmmm.........not the whole time." he said setting the book down and standing.  
  
"Oh?" Sirius said standing up again, "then what we you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking....."  
  
"about anything interesting....?"  
  
"Hmmmmm. To me, anyway." Remus replied, heading into the kitchen.   
  
"Well? what were you thinking about?" Sirius said following him then sitting down at the kitchen table as Remus made coffee.  
  
"oh...........just this and that......."  
  
Sirius sighed, frustrated, "Fine! Be Vague!"  
  
Remus smiled to himself, "Somethings I just like to keep to myself."  
  
"well, whatever" Sirius said take a cup of coffee from Remus' hand "just as long as you're not up to something!"  
  
"Oh, dont worry! you know I was never one to start trouble. That was you!" Remus sat down at the little table across from Sirius.   
  
Sirius laughed, "well that much is true!"  
  
They sat in silence as Remus read the muggle newspaper.  
  
"so...?" Sirius said finally.  
  
"So?"  
  
"what were you thinking about, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, it's not important. But.... maybe i'll tell you someday. Just not now." Remus said smiling at Sirius, then going back to his paper. 


	2. More

Hands seem to be everywhere. Touching everything. Every inch of his body, stroking softly, timidly, unsure. Sirius stroked the thin body beneath him, moaning as a warm wet tongue ran up the side of his neck. Soft lips yielded to his, sighing contentedly as his tongue dominated it.  
  
"Sirius......."  
  
Sirius moved his lips down the pliant neck, nipping and sucking, no doubt leaving marks. He ran his strong hands over the bare torso and undid the belt buckle and unzipped the pants. He hesitated for a moment, dipping his fingertip into the boy's belly button.  
  
"oh.....Sirius......"  
  
He slipped his hand down the boxers and explored the 'excitement' he found there. Remus was wonderfully responsive. Funny how an inexperienced virgin could respond so well, turn him on so much. He had been so shy, so afraid. Yet now, here he was thrusting his hips wildly, moaning loudly, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Remus' hands clawed at Sirius' back, up his neck and tangled themselves in his hair.  
  
"Sirius.........oh god............"  
  
Ofcourse he remembered that night. Yes there had been quite a lot of alcohol in his body, but not enough to make him forget the experience of Remus. Not enough to make him forget what Remus felt like in his mouth. What it felt like to be inside of Remus. Thrusting into his virgin body, eyes looking up at him with such trust, a body that was willing to do anything he asked of it.  
  
He only wondered it Remus remembered it. Well ofcourse he did! Remus wasn't drunk. Remus hardly ever drank. Sirius remembered how sad and quiet Remus had been for weeks after that night. It wasn't that Sirius regretted what had happened, he didn't. It was just that somethings were better left as they were. They were young. How old had they been? 17? What did Remus want? A life long commitment? Sirius had never been able to give that to anyone. Well, even if he had of had the chance to, he doubted he would have.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't care about Remus. He did, he loved him. As a friend. A friend he felt a strange urge to have sex with once. But that was it! Maybe, had he not been wrongfully sent to Azkban, things might have gone differently. But then again, he doubted it. He was always one to play the field, keep his options open. Remus was the opposite. He probably would have wanted them to settle down, buy a house with a white picket fence..........hell even adopt kids! Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration.  
  
"Ahhhhh...............so I see it's your turn to stay up all night, is it?"  
  
Sirius half turned in the chair to find Remus standing in the doorway, wearing pajama pants and a fitted tank top. "Hmmmm.......well I figured I'd be nice and let you have your own bed tonight."  
  
A soft chuckle, "that's very kind of you."  
  
Remus sat down in a chair opposite Sirius, "However, I'm not very tired tonight."  
  
"But you are always tired." Sirius noticed that Remus' eyes had bags under them, he had been looking even more thin than usual.  
  
"I just don't feel like sleeping tonight, I guess"  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, Sirius staring out the window, Remus staring at him.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Sirius looked back briefly at Remus, "what do you mean?"  
  
"well, you looked deep in thought when I came in here."  
  
Sirius sighed, "I was just thinking.......about the past."  
  
"I see..............anything specific?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius said , looking away from Remus again. He wondered if Remus had had any other lovers than him. It seemed reasonable that he would have, though even before he was sent away he couldn't remember Remus having any.  
  
"Care to share?" Remus asked, when Sirius did not give anything further.  
  
"Um...... I'd better not."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem like you may need to talk about something?"  
  
"Do I? Why is that?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Oh...well.........I don't know.........you just seem very quiet, most unlike you....."  
  
"Cant a man sit quietly?"  
  
"yes a man can, but you, no!"  
  
"hmmm............yes well.........." Sirius suddenly thought of something "I have an idea!"  
  
"OH no!" Remus said in mock fright. "haha! How about I'll tell you what I was thinking about tonight, if you tell me what you were thinking about last night?" 


	3. more again

"Um............."Remus hesitated, fidgeting.  
  
"Come one then! What are you so nervous about?" Sirius pressed, leaning forward grinning at Remus. "what are you hiding?"  
  
"N-nothing!" Remus said looking away.  
  
"well if you aren't hiding anything, then why can't you tell me what you were thinking about last night?"  
  
"Am I not entitled to my own private thoughts?"  
  
Sirius leaned back in the chair, "No actually. I've decided you aren't. Not when I want to know what has you so upset."  
  
Suddenly Remus stood up from his chair and stomped off towards the kitchen, "It's none of your business Sirius!"  
  
"Well I'm making it my business!" Sirius said as he followed him into the kitchen. He thought He would find Remus grabbing his coat, heading for the door. Instead he found him leaning back against the counter, his hands resting on the edges, facing him.  
  
"I'm sorry....." Sirius whispered, seeing how upset he had made Remus, "I guess you're right..........it really is none of my business."  
  
Remus brought a hand in front of his closed eyes, rubbing his temples, " It's fine....really......I just don't think it's something we should get into........it's best left alone."  
  
"you're mad at me."  
  
"no."  
  
"Why are you lying?"  
  
Remus finally looked up at Sirius, looking him in the eyes, "No, I'm not mad. I was. Along time ago. But I don't think I am anymore."  
  
"why?" Sirius implored, moving closer to Remus, gripping his arm gentley, urging him on "Because we didn't trust you? Because we never told you about the switch?"  
  
"no! not that! That doesn't matter anymore!" Remus said, resting his hand on Sirius shoulder, in comfort. When he bit down on his bottom lip Sirius knew he was finally going to tell him. Remus stared, concentrating on Sirius shirt. He was trying to think of the right words to say. Or deciding if this was a good idea.  
  
"This whole thing...........this 'secret' you think I'm keeping...........it's not a secret and it's not important."  
  
"but it obviously bothers you." Sirius said, reaching his hand up to brush Remus' hair out of his eyes. He felt Remus draw in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Remus...........please tell me!"  
  
Remus looked down at the ground, drawing himself away from Sirius. He was quiet for a moment, and Sirius began to think that Remus had chickened out. Maybe he had pushed him too far. Maybe he was right, whatever was bothering him, he would deal with on his own. Sirius decided to leave him be. As he started to head towards the living room, Remus finally spoke.  
  
"do you remember when we slept together?"  
  
Sirius froze in midstep, which nearly cause him to trip.  
  
Not turning to face Remus he said "Yes, ofcourse."  
  
Remus gave a sharp laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "Nothing, look I said it didn't matter."  
  
"What Remus? You're mad at me for that?"  
  
Remus shook his head again, "NO.......yes..........I don't know what I'm feeling about it........it's just been on my mind lately."  
  
"oh." Was all Sirius could say.  
  
"Oh? That's all you have to say? After you pry and pry and force it out of me, 'oh' is all you can say?" Remus was getting angry.  
  
Finally Sirius turned to face him, but still not looking him in the eyes, "Well what the bloody hell do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know!" Remus practically yelled, shoving a chair away from the table and sitting down in it, rather ungracefully. "I guess......" he trailed off.  
  
"You guess what?" Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to know why you did that?"  
  
"Why what? Why I slept with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aw fuck Remus!" Sirius swore sitting down at the opposite end of the table, "I don't know! I was drunk you know!"  
  
Obviously, from the hurt look on Remus' face that was not the best thing to have said. So Sirius decided to try again.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean it like that! I don't mean, like, that it was bad or anything.......or that I was too drunk to know what I was really doing....."  
  
"well what then?" Remus said quietly. "Tell me. I'm a big boy now Sirius, I think I can handle it."  
  
"I , well,..........I was just.........kinda lonely............and well, being a 17 year old boy, I was........to be crude about it......horny?" Sirius said shrugging.  
  
Remus looked up at him, shock and embarrassment written all over his body. 


	4. more againagain

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel ever so special." Remus said sarcastically, which was unusual for him.  
  
"Well, what did you want me to say?"  
  
Remus sighed; leaning forward against the table with his shoulder slouched forward. "I don't know what I wanted you to say, but I know that isn't something anyone would ever want to hear."  
  
"Sorry." Sirius mumbled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, well.........like I said, it doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
"well if you're so pissy over it then obviously it does matter!"  
  
Remus stood up and moved towards the door, "Fuck you, Sirius."  
  
Swearing was something Remus had rarely ever done. Sirius knew he must be really mad at him now. But what bothered him the most was that he didn't yell it at him. It was more of a whisper. The voice gave the appearance of calmness but his body was rigid, his jaw was clenched. He knew it was best to let Remus go. Pestering him anymore would only make him angrier.  
  
Sirius remained sitting at the kitchen table, thinking over the conversation. Obviously, Remus was really bothered by what took place that night. But why? He couldn't possibly have feelings for Sirius, could he??  
  
Shit! Sirius thought. That must be the answer! It would explain everything! The hurt looks the days following that night when Sirius refused to acknowledge what had happened.  
  
Why in the world would Remus have feelings for him??? Sure, they were mates, in the platonic sense, but other than that one night, that's as far as it went. He should have never slept with Remus! Then they wouldn't have this little pissy problem now! This was the last thing they needed right now! There were far more important things that they had to deal with! This was ridiculous! He need to tell Remus so!  
  
Sirius marched up the stairs and found Remus reading in his room. Remus looked up surprised.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Listen! Look, I get it! You had a little crush on me back then! Fine! Great! And what? You're mad cause you think I used you or something? Is that it?"  
  
"What? No, that's not it.." "well I think you're lying!"  
  
"Sirius! What the hell?!"  
  
"Last time I checked, I didn't exactly have to force you that night! You were more than willing! So I don't want to hear any crap about me using you!"  
  
"Sirius, I never said that!" Remus said, getting upset, looking as thought he could cry.  
  
"well what then? What is you're problem? For fuck sakes, just tell me already!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"My problem? What is my problem?" Remus jumped off the bed and marched over to Sirius, til he was face to face.  
  
"I'll tell you what my problem is! You pushed me into telling you what I was thinking about and then you have the nerve to get bitchy with me when I tell you! That is my problem! I didn't want to tell you! I was just going to let sleeping dogs lie! But oh no! Sirius had to know everything, has to have everything he wants! You're just a selfish as you back then!"  
  
"Remus-"Sirius said getting flustered and taking a step back, away from him. Remus reached out and grabbed his arms, keeping him still.  
  
"and another thing! Yes I had 'feelings' for you! I thought I was in fucking love with you, you daft prick! And we slept together, and it meant more to me than it could ever possibly mean to you and to actually hear you admit it hurts more than I imagined in all those years that it would! So there! Happy now?" Remus said, out of breath, his face inches from Sirius's.  
  
"OH yes......incredibly so." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"great! Well I'm so happy for you! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to living in denial and finish my book."  
  
Remus guided a stunned Sirius out of his room and shut the door, locking it from the inside. 


	5. ohimgod! I updated!

Sorry, it's been awhile. Funny how addictive computer games can be! ( anyway.........I'll try to finish this story.  
  
Later that same night, Sirius was pacing around the living room. He felt anxious and nervous and excited and he wasn't exactly sure as to way that was. This confrontation with Remus had been entirely unnecessary. Or had it been? Was there a reason he had to push this issue with him?? It had been him who forced this upon Remus, It had been him to refused to let it all go unanswered. Why the hell had he acted this way?  
  
He wouldn't let himself believe that that night along time ago had been a night of unrequited love. It hadn't. He had never been in love with Remus. Sure, he loved Remus. As a friend. He knew one hundred percent that he was not secretly harbouring feelings like that for Remus. It had been one night, a nice night, of what he could remember. It really wasn't that unusual for close friends to get physical once in a while. Hell, he and James were not completely innocent of this either. Sure, he never actually slept with James, but he couldn't deny that there had been a few experimental make out sessions in their last couple of years.  
  
And he had never loved James in that sort of manner either. It was curiousity. That was all.  
  
The problem was, however, that he had obviously hurt Remus. Remus said that he had been in love with Sirius all those years ago. Sirius had never had his heart broken. He was always that one to do the heart breaking which never really bothered him until now. Maybe that was because he was a heartless cruel bastard before. Maybe he still was. But it bothered him greatly that Remus had been hurt by Sirius need to get his rocks off. It wasn't fair.  
  
Sometime after Midnight Sirius crept back up the stairs to find Remus bedroom door open and the lights out. Remus was sleeping.  
  
Sirius crept into the room and sat softly on the edge of Remus' bed. He sat there quietly for a few minutes, not saying or doing anything. He didn't really understand what had propelled him to be there. Did he want to comfort Remus? Apologize? Make it up to him with more sex? He didn't know.  
  
A slight shifting let him know that Remus was now awake. However, he too remained silent, patient. Yes Remus had always been the patient one. They sat in silence, both unmoving for what seemed like an hour but was more likely only a few minutes.  
  
"Look," Remus whispered, "let's just forget we ever talked about it."  
  
Sirius licked his lips and sighed, "I don't think it's that easy. I think......." "Yes? What do you think Sirius? Please tell me."  
  
"I.....I think we need to talk about it more."  
  
Remus sighed and rolled on to his back, "I don't know that there is more to say. It's over, it happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. Things have changed. There are more important things to discuss."  
  
"but this is important to me."  
  
"Why? How could it be? You said it didn't mean anything, I knew it didn't."  
  
"It does mean something to me."  
  
Remus remained silent.  
  
"It means something to me because......I hurt you, Remus. And I need you to know that I never meant for it. I mean........I never knew you had feelings for me. I would have done it if I had kn-"  
  
"don't feed me that load of crap, Sirius." Remus said, with a slight laugh "we both know you probably still would have. You probably did know on some level and that's why you did it. You knew you could. The thing is, we were young and stupid and everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"I just..........I want you to know how sorry I am."  
  
Remus sat up and rested one of his hands on Sirius' arm, "I know, Sirius." He said smiling gentley.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Ok, then." Remus turned to adjust his pillow, "is there anything else or can I go back to sleep now? The full moon's tomorrow night, I really need my rest tonight."  
  
"OH, right! I;m sorry!" Sirius said scrambling to his feet. He headed for the door when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. There was one more thing he needed to know.  
  
"Do you still love me , Remus?"  
  
Sirius heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that Remus had not expected him to ask this. For a moment there was no reply.  
  
"Sirius...........don't ask questions that you really don't want the answer to."  
  
"I do want the answer to this one. Please,, tell me." Remus sat up again, leaning back against his pillow. He shifted so that his elbow was resting on his bent knee, his hand rubbing his forhead like he was in pain. Though the lights were off, Sirius could still make out Remus' face. His eyes were closed and concentrating.  
  
"yes Sirius" he said finally, in a soft voice "I'll always love you."  
  
"As a friend, Remus?"  
  
"Yes ofcourse as a friend Sirius."  
  
Sirius walked over to the edge of the bed and gently force Remus hand away from his face. Remus still refused to look at him.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Remus sighed and shock his head. Sirius sat down on the bed, "Look at me Remus!" he demanded. Again, Remus refused. Finally, out of frustration, Sirius force Remus' chin up so that their faces were less than an inch apart. Still Remus refused to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Remus, stop playing the coward! Do you still love me?"  
  
"I said I did!"  
  
"As a friend, you said! Do you love me as more than that? Are you still in love with me?"  
  
"Yes!" Remus hissed, finally looking him in the eyes. "are you satisfied?"  
  
Now, Sirius could see that tears had begun to form in Remus' eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I am, I don't know what I feel. But I cant figure that out if you aren't honest with me!"  
  
"What good will come of this!?" Remus cried, the tears flowing freely now, "what do you want from me?"  
  
Sirius loosened his grip on Remus' face, sweeping the light brown hair out of his eyes, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"I don't know. But I think I'm figuring it out. Maybe I can learn to love you too."  
  
Remus looked up at him in disgust, "Learn? Learn to love me?" Remus shoved Sirius away and got out of bed.  
  
"I don't want you to 'learn' to love me! That's not love, if you have to 'learn' to do it. It's suppose to come naturally! Either you do or you don't!"  
  
"But Remus- I......I just want to make up for what I've done! And we're so alone now. It's just us." Sirius said walking over to Remus, who was sobbing facing the window., "maybe it wasn't right before. But maybe we can make this work now."  
  
"Oh I see! Out of your lonely desparation, you'd considered being my lover! Well thank you ever so much for your kind and generous offer, but I think I'd rather be alone!"  
  
"Remus please! We can help each other!"  
  
"Please, my darling Sirius, leave my room and go to bed before you insult me more."  
  
"Remus-"  
  
"please Sirius! For me, just leave me alone!"  
  
Sirius could see the desparate plea in Remus' eyes and decided that perhaps Remus was right. They'd sleep on this whole conversation, everything would seem better in the morning. Clearly Remus was being way to emotional tonight, what with the full moon coming tomorrow night. Give him a few days and he'll come around.  
  
"alright then, Good night Remus." Sirius said closing the door. As he walked down the hall he heard noises that sounded as if Remus had sunk to the floor and was quietly sobbing. Yes, he was acting way to emotional indeed. 


End file.
